


Questions, All And More

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Humans confuse Castiel a lot, so Castiel turns to Sam with a lot of questions, and Sam's more than happy to answer them all.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Questions, All And More

**Author's Note:**

> This is short but it's Sam and Cas bonding, if I can find ways to expand on this with more chapters I will. Feel free to give out prompts if you have any! On to the story!

"Assbutt. Why does that make Dean laugh?" Cas asked next, I let out a small laugh.

"It's a very unique insult. It is kind of like sexfucker, it's not something you would hear as a serious insult." I explained looking at him. We were currently lying on the floor, we had blankets and pillows beneath us, just looking at the newest addition to my room, a glowing galaxy painting. Cas had surprised me with it, as an exchange for us to relax and have me answer questions he's been wanting to ask.

"Okay, and why do people wish others to break their legs?" Cas asked next, we've already spent two hours doing this, yet I still loved answering all his questions.

"It's an idiom, it means good luck," I explained simply, he nodded in such amazement.

"So pulling someone's leg? Is that an idiom as well? Or is it pulling one's leg?" This continued for a long time, a lot of expressions Dean's used over the years, and ones he's overheard in random conversations. I answered as many as I could, and he seemed genuinely fascinated with the answers.

When the night disappeared and morning replaced it, I felt disappointed in our parting until Castiel asked if he could make a list of confusing phrases and words he's heard that he forgot about tonight. With a relieved smile I told him yes, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any criticism, feedback, comments they're all welcomed below! If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! I hope you have an amazing week!


End file.
